It is known that a dispenser for tablets is put into use in, for example, the dosing of medicines. In such instance, a dispenser for tablets has been provided by the present inventors, which tablet dispenser comprises a housing containing a container in the form of a tube formed to accommodate the tablets, which are to be located in the container. These tablets are stacked in said container to thereafter be delivered by a delivering mechanism to the user of the dispenser. A tablet dispenser of this kind is disclosed in SE 515 202.
A problem with a tablet dispenser of this kind is that the tablet dispenser only is suitable for one kind of tablet, i.e. a tablet of a certain size and proportion, corresponding to the size of the container. Thus, the user needs to change dispenser when he/she needs to change medicament, which new medicament comes in the form of a tablet with a different size and proportion than the original tablet. Also, different tablets do not only have different sizes in respect of surface area but also in respect of heights. This provides a further problem in respect of the output mechanism of the tablet dispenser. An advantage of utilizing a tablet dispenser is that it enables self-medication, which means that a patient himself/herself may administers his/her medication(s) by himself/herself without external help.
Currently, self-medication is often performed using a box comprising tablet compartments in a matrix, wherein e.g. each tablet compartment column defines an administration time, such as one row per week. Furthermore each row of the box may indicate a sub administration time, such as “Morning”, “Lunch”, or “Evening” administration, in the case of three tablet administrations per day are desired. However, there are several problems associated with self-medication using a box with tablet compartments explained above. Firstly, the tablet compartments may mistakenly be loaded with an incorrect amount and/or type of tablets that may result in adverse events for the patient. Secondly, even if the tablet compartments comprise the correct amount and type of tablets, the patient may still administer an incorrect amount or type of tablets, e.g. by choosing an incorrect tablet compartment comprising an incorrect amount and/or type. Moreover, as the tablets may be difficult to pick up from the tablet compartment, it may result in dropping the tablets, and thereby administering an incorrect amount and/or type of tablets.
Further problems associated with the use of a box comprising tablet compartments in a matrix or a tablet dispenser according to SE 515 202 are for example the facts that there is no indication provided to the physician in care of the user if the medication has been received by the user. Moreover there is no guarantee that the user has received the correct medication as tablet mistakably may be put in the wrong compartment of the box e.g. during preparation. Furthermore, there is no indication of when the user has received the correct medication.
Hence, an improved tablet dispenser, magazine, and system for such tablet dispenser or magazine would be advantageous.